Pedals that allow feet to pivot for improved weight distribution or comfort and pedals that use supplemental cushioning are described in detail by the references; for example U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,449,332 and 4,599,915. Imbalanced weight distribution of the foot causes unnecessary compensation by leg muscles and joints to correct the foot's imbalance and keep legs properly aligned for efficient pedaling. The following invention allows improved foot positioning on more than one axis in conjunction with cushioning supplementation adapted for multi-directional foot positioning.